


I've Got You

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just a quick drabble for cardigan-carm on tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Usually, it's Noctis with the nightmares while Ignis holds the pieces together.But sometimes...Sometimes things are different.





	I've Got You

Usually, Noctis was the one who had nightmares. 

They were always so intense, like steel sliding through flesh and scraping against bones or of blossoming pain that came from every pore. He dreamed of water drowning him, of fire burning him, of the earth and the thunder and the snow destroying him again and again and again.

But every time, without question, Ignis was there to bring Noctis back from the edge of the precipice. 

But as of late…

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist and pulled him into his lap. It was difficult because of how little room they had in the tent, but Noctis would make do. If he elbowed Prompto in the face, well… the good news was Prompto slept like a log. 

Unfortunately, Gladio didn’t. The first time Ignis had a nightmare was back in Hammerhead, and Gladio had tried to wake him up. It had ended up with Gladio earning a broken nose for his trouble. Noctis could still remember being woken to the sickening crack and a still-sleeping Ignis. 

“Z dat norbal?” Gladio had asked through bloodied fingers as Noctis gathered up Ignis and rocked him close, listening closely to the way Ignis’s breathing slowed and his whimpering subsided. 

“Yeah, just… sometimes. Sorry I didn’t warn you. It’s probably all the Ebony.”

That sometimes, Noctis knew, was when the world felt like it was too much and Ignis was drowning, when Ignis was burning. It was when the weight of the world seemed too much and the only thing Noctis knew to do was to hold onto Ignis for dear life. He held on to Ignis, because that was what helped him calm down. If Ignis was willing to hold Noctis together in the day, then Noctis was willing to sometimes hold Ignis together at night.

And that sometimes, Noctis also knew, was coming more and more often.

Thankfully though, Gladio had been willing to switch around the sleeping arrangements, and it had left Noctis with the sole job of calming Ignis down.

It wasn’t a job, wasn’t a burden. It was for Ignis, and if Ignis needed to scream, then Noctis would hold him and coax him through whatever terrors that followed him through his dreams.

“Shhhh, Iggy. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Do you remember Carbuncle?” Noctis held Ignis’s back tighter to him as Ignis fought, holding his arms down. “Shhh… Look for Carbuncle. I promise, he’s with you. I’m with you, too.”

It took time to bring Ignis back down from the precipice, but Noctis stayed awake until Ignis’s breathing slowed and the shaking subsided. 

Noctis yawned and slowly began to pull his arm back, but there was a chance it would wake Ignis up and, well…

It would be better if Ignis slept uninterrupted. A little uncomfortableness was a small price to pay.


End file.
